


I'll Tell You Later

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Kenma dislikes crowds but not in an anxiety way just in an annoyance way, M/M, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma whispers something into Hinata's scarf when they hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing I wrote at 1am. The "say I love you" prompt for "said too quickly, into your scarf." Hope you have a nice day!   
> -cat

Kenhina "I love you" prompt 30. 

"Too quickly, mumbled into your scarf." 

If there was one thing Kenma despises, it was crowds. He hated being so close to so many strangers; he hated the constant bumping of shoulders and saying "excuse me" and "sorry" so often the words scarcely had any meaning left. He mostly just felt like he had to apologize for even existing. Though admittedly, as much as he apologized, he was also fairly exasperated, too. 

Why do people have to jostle other people so much when they walk? Why is everyone in such a goddamn hurry? It was fucking freezing outside and all Kenma wanted was to get to the coffee shop where he was meeting Hinata. He was running late, just like everyone else in the goddamn city. He huffed in annoyance, and became even more annoyed by the fact that he could see his breath. Stupid cold. Stupid crowds full of stupid, personal-space-invading people. 

Kenma's mood was the essence of an eye roll. He felt like an eye roll and there was no other way to put it. 

It made him even more sour when he realized he would be meeting Hinata while he was in this horrible mood. 

He sighed, and tried to tame his annoyance. Since starting university, he had been seeing less and less of Hinata and he didn't want to spoil their outing with a bad mood, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. 

Next time though, it'll be a stay-at-home date. 

"Kenma!" A cheerful voice cut into his soured thoughts. 

He caught sight of orange hair sticking out of a black beanie and the crowd didn't seem to matter much to him anymore. 

Hinata's arms were around him in a blink, and Kenma's lips pulled into a tiny smile as Hinata's soft scarf brushed against his cheek. 

"I love you." Kenma whispered, lips barely moving at all. 

"What was that?" Hinata smiled and pulled away from the hug in favor of lacing his fingers with Kenma's. His heart still pounding, wondering if Kenma actually said those words. 

Kenma gave him another small smile, "Nothing, I'll tell you later." 

"Okay." Hinata grinned, "Let's go! The coffee here is absolutely amazing!" 

Kenma smiled softly and said, "Okay, sounds good."


End file.
